wikijodafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Jill Valentine
Jill Valentine es una zorra estadounidense Agente de Operaciones Especiales (SOA, por sus siglas en inglés) de la Alianza de Seguridad Contra el Bioterrorismo '''o la "Alianza para la Evaluación de Seguridad Contra el Bioterrorismo" '''(B.S.A.A.) de la que es cofundadora y uno de los once miembros originales, convirtiéndola en una respetada y alta funcionaria de la organización. El padre de Jill era francés, y su madre era de ascendencia japonesa migratoria (conocida como "Nikkei"). Biografía Prior to this, she was a member of S.T.A.R.S. Alpha team, Position RS (Rear Security). Before joining the S.T.A.R.S., she was part of the U.S. Army's Delta Force training program,1 where she earned extremely high grades in bomb disposal. She was recruited into S.T.A.R.S. for her already well-developed fighting skills. In July 1998, she became one of the few surviving S.T.A.R.S. members of the infamous Mansion incident and, two months later, the Raccoon City Destruction Incident. She is the long time partner and close friend of Chris Redfield, and as a result of their partnership, the two are extremely close; she even saved his life by tackling Wesker out of a window. She has devoted almost her entire adult life to stopping bioterrorism. In 2003, as a member of the Private Anti-Biohazard Service, Jill took part in the fall of Umbrella when she and Chris assaulted the Umbrella Caucasus Laboratory. Incidente en la mansión thumb|left|282px|Jill Valentine durante el incidente en la mansión el 24 de julio de 1998On the night of July 23, 1998, the S.T.A.R.S. Bravo team was deployed to the Arklay Mountains located on the outskirts of Raccoon City after evidence of grisly, cannibalistic murders. Alpha team was sent to find out what happened to their comrades when communication with Bravo Team was lost only minutes later. Soon after their arrival, the team found the smoking, yet still intact remains of Bravo Team's helicopter, where they found the mauled remains of Bravo Team's pilot, Kevin Dooley. After witnessing the death of fellow Alpha Team member Joseph Frost, who was torn apart by a group of Cerberus, the team was abandoned by their helicopter pilot, Brad Vickers, and the remaining members fled to the nearby abandoned Spencer Mansion. Team leader Albert Wesker soon disappeared and Jill was separated from Chris Redfield. She began searching around the Mansion, at times aided by Barry Burton. Her search led her to the mansion's adjacent residence and underground tunnels, encountering numerous Zombies, Hunters, Cerberus' and other BOWs along the way. By this time, Jill had become suspicious of Barry and believed him to be hiding something from her. He attempted to turn his weapon on Jill but she disarmed him. An attack from Lisa Trevor forced Jill to give Barry his gun back, allowing him to aid Jill in battle, partially regaining her trust. Still uncertain of Barry's motives, Jill proceeded to the laboratory under the mansion, where she was reunited with Chris and Bravo team member, Rebecca Chambers. Together, Jill and Chris discovered that Wesker was working with Umbrella and had been blackmailing Barry by telling him his family was under threat if he did not do as he commanded. Wesker released the Tyrant to dispose of his former comrades but it attacked him instead. While Chris and Jill neutralized the Tyrant, Wesker escaped the mansion. The self-destruct system was activated and the survivors fled to the roof. Using a flare to signal Brad, they battled the previously thought dead Tyrant one more time before escaping via the helicopter, leaving the mansion before it was completely annihilated. Jill, Chris, Barry, Brad and Rebecca were the survivors, along with Wesker, unbeknownst to the others. Destrucción de Raccon